


Теги исчезают в полдень

by Vitce



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Horror, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тэги действительно исчезли в полдень</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теги исчезают в полдень

Над полигоном плыл рыжевато-бурый дым, влажный, густой, клочковатый. Воняло гарью, разлагающейся плотью, ядреными духами, судя по всему, с ударной дозой феромонов для привлечения стюардесс, а еще — то ли паленым мясом, то ли шашлыками — Экзайл старался не принюхиваться. 

— И далеко еще? — капризно поинтересовался Яой-манга. — Хоть кто-нибудь представляет, сколько еще нам идти? — двадцать минут назад он сломал ноготь и теперь пребывал в весьма разбалансированном состоянии духа.

Ему никто не ответил, даже СЭ только задумчиво потыкал в джипиэс-навигатор и вздернул подбородок, вглядываясь в горизонт. Там что-то вспыхнуло, на короткий миг проплыл свеженький тег чьей-то выкладки и тотчас растворился в густом дыму — как не было — только заглушка еще несколько секунд манила яркой чехардой шрифтов, да осыпалась радужная пыль кодов. 

— Нет сигнала, — наконец признал СЭ и одернул рукав дорогого костюма. У него, несмотря на все обстоятельства, был вид скучающего бизнесмена, прогуливающегося в ожидании деловой встречи, только дорогие ботинки немного запылились. Рядом с ним, беззаботно засунув руки в карманы и скалясь в облака, брел КХ. Деус Экс, идущий во главе толпы, иногда оборачивался, бросая на них короткие злобные взгляды.

— Да что все, в самом деле, так переполошились? — Арт улыбнулся, но руку с меча не убрал, и Экзайл прекрасно его понимал. Что-то не так было во всем окружающем пейзаже: в низких блеклых облаках, в серых развалинах старых выкладок, в непролазных чащобах фикбука. — Все вот-вот починят, надо просто подождать.

— Здесь у некоторых еще выкладка не сверстана, — холодно отозвался Самурай 7 и в доказательство помахал кусками кое-как склеенных кодов. 

— А я устал, — тихо и как-то очень застенчиво прошептал Лавлесс.

— А я слышал одну историю, — жизнерадостно заявил Гост Хант. — Говорят, несколько фандомов-первогодок пошли на полигон зимней ночью. На спор, — он вскинул обе руки, растопырив пальцы, — на сто шагов вглубь. Когда они зашли на тридцать шагов, — Гост Хант загнул три пальца, — те, кто ждали их снаружи, услышали странное сопение и ворчание. Когда отошли на пятьдесят, — он загнул еще два, — раздался низкий, пробирающий вой. А когда на семьдесят — кто-то завопил, но тут же затих. Они так и не вышли обратно, а проверять — дураков нет. 

— Нашел время, — Фейт коротко хлопнула Гост Ханта по затылку тяжелой ладонью в латной перчатке. 

— А я что? — отозвался тот, потирая затылок. — За что купил, за то и продаю. Вы бы посмотрели списки тех, кто так и не вышел на старт. 

— Идиот.

Он притормозил, дожидаясь, пока Фейт уйдет подальше, и склонился к Экзайлу. Его тихий шепот отчего-то прошелся мурашками от пяток до самой макушки.

— Говорят, уже летом кто-то нашел шлем Викинга. Помнишь, такой здоровенный был. Ну вот... только шлем, — и коротко усмехнувшись, выпрямился и зашагал вперед. 

Экзайл невольно стиснул ладони, торопливо оглядываясь по сторонам. В низинах собирался синеватый туман, скрадывающий очертания и расстояния. Слабый, пахнущий чем-то затхлым ветер едва шевелил бурый фикбучный сухостой. На секунду Экзайлу показалось, что внутри, в самой его глубине что-то зашуршало. В горле встал тугой комок — не вдохнуть. 

— Думаю, — сказал Экзайл тихо, — нам нужно держаться вместе. 

— Вот еще. Я ко всяким... шаблоновладельцам, — Самурай 7 скривился, неодобрительно оглядев добрую половину присутствующих, — ни на шаг ближе не подойду!

Эхо подхватило его слова и хрипло загоготало, многократно разносясь над пустошью. 

— Господа, — мягко сказал Коломбо, поправив съехавшую на бок шляпу и промокнув лоб большущим клетчатым платком, — стоит признать очевидную истину. Мы заблудились. 

— Я уверен, вот-вот все починят, — хмурясь повторил Арт. — Техподдержка уже выехала, и нас вытащат отсюда. 

В небе над полигоном тоскливо и гулко завыла сирена.

***

Туман подступал со всех сторон, облизывал кончики пальцев и холодил затылок. Экзайл нервно запахивал летную куртку и прятал замерзшие ладони в рукава. Густое влажно-желтое мглистое месиво колыхалось на каждом шагу и казалось удивительно вещественным для простой водяной взвеси. Туман как будто даже... дышал, обдавая лицо затхлым запахом близкого болота, стоялых трясин и ряски. 

— Вы это слышали? — спросил Персона, повертевшись на месте. Аккуратными скупыми манерами он отдаленно напоминал Лавкрафта, хотя внешностью обладал типично анимешной. 

— Нет, — лично Экзайл ничего не слышал. И слышать не хотел. Вот уж чего не хватало! Пусть даже там позади что-то хрустнуло. Или хлюпнуло, какая, в сущности, разница. Главное, что прозвучало это как нечто весьма крупное. Такого рода крупное, которое подразумевает крупные зубы, крупные когти и в особенности — крупный голод. 

За спиной раздалось едва уловимое свистящее дыхание. 

Экзайл прибавил шагу. 

— Нет, все тихо, — повторил он, и Персона кивнул медленно и серьезно. "Ты знаешь, я знаю..." 

Покемон высунул мордочку из гнезда, которое свил между крылышек шлема Героев из его плюмажа, утиных перьев и некондиционных кодов, и заворчал в туманный сумрак. 

— Не останавливайтесь, — Азимов на секунду притормозил, чтобы подтянуть размотавшийся провод и набросить его свободным захлестом на руку. Вид у него был слегка потерянный и пришибленный. Судя по паяльнику, заткнутому за пояс, его выхватило с работы над бонусами. Из кармана, будто хлебные крошки, сыпались мелкие ржавые гайки. — Пойдем-пойдем, — он осторожно придерживал механически стиснутые пальцы Жирафа, блестящие латунью.

— Здесь слишком влажно, — пожаловался тот. 

— Я знаю, — Азимов вздохнул и задумчиво потрогал громадные тяжеловесные очки, похожие больше на диковинный бинокль. — У меня всегда с собой масленка. Когда выберемся, я мог бы, — он нервно пригладил встрепанные темные волосы, — помочь...

Жираф поглядел на него, надломив медные, отливающие краснотой брови и коротко улыбнулся. В его жестких, словно проволока, волосах забегали синеватые искры.

Экзайлу вдруг отчаянно захотелось прижаться к кому-нибудь плечом. Туман втекал в горло холодными комками, заполнял тело изнутри, будто вялая мокрая вата. Экзайл чувствовал себя брошенным под дождем плюшевым медведем со свалявшейся шкуркой и раскисшим нутром.

— Ну и странное местечко этот полигон, — тихо произнес Рок, — уж каких я только мест не повидал, но это — самое, — он нервно оглянулся, — неприятное. 

Экзайлу показалось, что сказать он хотел совсем другое слово. Например, "жуткое" — куда больше подходит.

— Мультифандомное, — со значением прошептал Квир, заматываясь в свой белоснежный шарф по самые брови. Ткань набрала воды, потемнела, сделалась линялой и бурой, и теперь Квир сливался с туманом, только глаза напряженно сверкали. — Знаете, как говорят, место, которое между...

— Это все чистой воды суеверия, — отозвался ворчливо Метод, — достаточно немного подумать, и можно запросто рационализировать все вокруг. И мы сами посмеемся над глупыми страхами, — он захохотал, но звук этот отозвался таким жутким эхом, что Метод захлебнулся и притих. 

Они все шли и шли сквозь туман, сквозь блеклый, невыразительный — будто кто-то поработал над ним стеркой — пейзаж. Полигон тянулся, все такой же бескрайний, пустынный и неприветливый, разве что чуть более различимый. 

А потом Экзайл услышал такое, от чего пальцы затряслись, как у пьянчуги, а не прирожденного пилота. Куро не успел закричать, не успел подать знак. Просто его голос оборвался на полуслове резким вздохом навылет, и когда Экзайл обернулся, позади никого не было. Совсем никого, только туманные завихрения, льнущие к земле.

— Кто-нибудь видит Куро и Нитро? — спросил Экзайл севшим голосом. 

— Нет, — дружно ответили со всех сторон и притихли, замерев на месте, будто неизведанное в любую секунду могло накинуться и пожрать их самих.

— А Декстера? — спросил Гост Хант.

— Нет, — еще тише отозвались все. Если уж этот пропал, значит выкрутиться и вправду сложно. 

— И что же теперь делать? — Такаразука почти плакала. 

— Дурачье! —СоулИтер задрал подбородок, сверкая глазами. — Что за вопрос? Конечно, надо идти выручать наших товари...

Совсем недалеко, метрах в двухстах, кто-то гулко и весьма голодно завыл. СоулИтер придушенно пискнул, и в ту же секунду на песок плюхнулся с приглушенным звоном узкий, тускло сверкающий клинок.

— Кто-нибудь, прихватите этого спасителя, — в голосе СЭ таяла легкая смешинка, будто они не бродили в тумане уже несколько часов. — Держитесь в прямой видимости друг друга. А еще лучше возьмитесь за руки. 

— Я их трогать не буду, — капризно отозвался Ап. — Я вообще против случайных связей, у меня в посте набора все сказано.

Туман с каждой минутой сгущался все сильнее, окутывал низины, тропинки, засохшие фикбучные чащи и выщербленные стены с развешенными на них выкладками. Экзайл никогда не бывал в этом уголке полигона, похоже, впрочем, его не узнавал никто, даже опытный СЭ. Оставалось брести наугад и надеяться, что рано или поздно тропинка куда-нибудь выведет. 

— У меня под ногами хлюпает, — пожаловался Яой-манга. 

— Это штамповое болото, их много на полигоне, — СЭ на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно пытался что-то высчитать, — надо забирать вправо. 

Деус Экс явно хотел что-то возразить — он явственно был из того типа сыновей, которые готовы спрыгнуть с крыши, если отец велит никогда этого не делать. И все же он промолчал, только стиснул челюсти так, что выступили желваки.

— Я теперь весь мокрый, — не успокаивался Яой-манга.

— Подвесной дождь не может быть вечным, — туманно сообщил ему Содом. 

— Что это с ним? — НоММ осторожно ткнул Содом ножнами. 

— У него тяжелый промт, — отозвался Гост Хант и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. — Совсем поехал, еще и не такое порой выдает. 

— Он имел в виду его как шутку, — подтвердил Содом, запрокинув безмятежно-незамутненное лицо к небу. — Что-то изменилось в лице мальчика и его кадыке, слегка ударенном дважды, когда он глотал, и слеза скатилась с его щеки.

— Надеюсь, это не заразно? — НоММ поспешно отдернул ножны. 

— Все, что есть заразного на ФБ, в основном передается беспорядочными половыми связями, — философски ответил Экзайл и потер шею. Засосы давно сошли, а вот минус в таблице выкладок остался. — Особенно при незащищенном сношении в мозг. 

На него уставились. 

— А я что? Блич рассказывал. 

Гост Хант сморщил бледный подвижный нос, будто мысленно перебирал целую библиотеку ужасных историй.

— Говорят, появился новый штамм снейпчанки, — сказал он наконец, — особо заразный. Ой, вы слышите?

Когда он обратил внимание, Экзайл тоже услышал. Кто-то в тумане громко и уже совершенно неиллюзорно пыхтел и хрипел. Более того — звук неудержимо приближался. 

— Что это? — Такаразука прижала ладошку ко рту. 

— Не надо было Снейпа поминать. Это стюардессы. На запах ползут, — Фоллаут мастерски сплюнул и проверил ветер. — Точно говорю. 

Стюардесса низко и надсадно закряхтела, вырисовываясь черным пятном в молочной белизне тумана. Ползла она почему-то по земле, извиваясь и старательно вглядываясь в мягкую сухую пыль. Черные патлы и платье придавали ей сходство с подбитым нетопырем. Только через пару минут Экзайл узнал в стюардессе порядком запыленного ГП. Вид у него был ужасно расстроенный. 

— Ты чего это? — Матрица сочувственно наклонился над ним.

— Преследую, — пропыхтел тот, едва не уткнувшись длинным носом в пыль. 

— Кого?

— Снейпа. 

— За что? — невпопад спросил Деус Экс. 

— Уполз, — пояснил ГП и почесал шрам. Подумал и все-таки прибавил: — А у меня третий левел на носу. 

— А... ну удачи, — кивнул Деус Экс.

— Спасибо, — степенно кивнул ГП и, поправив очки, пополз дальше. — Все затоптали, как теперь след искать? — бормотал он под нос. 

Экзайл немного расслабился, он почувствовал всем телом, как напряжение, не оставлявшее всех вокруг ни на секунду, немного рассеялось. Даже дышать стало легче.

— Бывает, — сказал он — просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. 

— Ага, — подтвердил Гост Хант. — Еще и не такое бывает. Говорят, некоторые перед рейтингом своих героев в клетки сажают. Чтобы не сбежали. — Все дружно уставились на свои ногти. — Словом, бывает, да, — торопливо закончил Гост Хант.

Они медленно побрели дальше по тропинке вдоль болота. Почва под ногами ощущалась немного зыбко. Экзайл привык к палубам воздушных фрегатов, но обычная грязь вызывала у него смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, вроде ничего зловещего или опасного. С другой — кто знает, что от нее ожидать. Да и вообще от всей этой местности.

— Чего-то не хватает, — Деус Экс нервно дергал себя за рукав. — Такое ощущение. 

— СЭ пропал, — отозвался Метод, торопливо пройдя толпу бредущих фандомов из конца в конец, — и КХ. 

Экзайл сглотнул. Лавлесс тихо и отчаянно заплакал, утирая слезы тыльными сторонами ладоней. А потом вдруг коротко, на одной ноте взвизгнул. На месте, где он секунду назад стоял, осталась только одна кроссовка.

— Не могли же они все просто раствориться? — в минуту волнения Фейт начинала теребить заклепки на ремешках доспехов, и привычка эта делала ее неожиданно трогательной.

— Этому должно быть рациональное объяснение, — Метод отломил палочку и принялся чертить какие-то формулы в грязи. 

— У него нет лица для него, —пробормотал Содом. — Ты, кто капризен, поскольку я положительно уверен, что ты имеешь в запасе не пятнышко достоинства.

Они галдели, перебивая и заглушая друг друга, инстинктивно сбившись в кружок потеснее и поминутно оглядываясь. Теперь различия и распри были уже не так важны — прежде всего, каждому хотелось выжить, а залог выживания скрывался исключительно в единстве. 

— А я уверен, что во всем виноват Блич! — выпалил СоулИтер, уже пришедший в равновесие духа и нормальный физический облик тела. — Дыры эти. В них же что угодно может исчезнуть, а то мы не понимаем!

— Да ну Блич, это все РФ, — Рок покачал головой, — точно вам говорю, убирает конкурентов.

— А если я не конкурент, можно мне уже пойти отсюда? — задумчиво спросил Феникс, — а то я его уже слышу.

Все замолкли разом. В наступившей тишине особенно отчетливо прозвучал густой слитный звук, будто то, что приближалось, имело тысячу ртов и, по меньшей мере, сто тысяч мелких и очень острых когтей. Оно выло, пищало, шебаршило и скреблось одновременно. 

Все ближе.

Все отчетливее.

А еще — оно стелилось. Живой меховой ковер выплыл, как волна, рассыпаясь брызгами пены на отдельных хомяков. От каждого тянулся тоненький поводок. Следом за хомяками шел их хозяин в розовом спортивном костюме, натянутом на мощные бицепсы. Хомяки кипели вокруг него живым ковром, счастливо пищали, карабкались по штанинам и ластились. 

Тин Вульф смерил взглядом застывшие фандомы и улыбнулся четверкой великолепных острых премоляров. 

— Вот, — сказал он даже немного застенчиво, будто хотел о чем-то спросить. — Выгуливаю. 

— Д-добрый день, — поздоровался СоулИтер, немного выдохнув, и добавил по привычке: — Дурачье!

Тин Вульф открыл рот для ответа, но в этот момент все хомяки разом повернулись в одном направлении, принюхиваясь к туману. Секунду они стояли на задних лапах, а потом рванули в ту сторону. Тонкие поводки натянулись, волоча Тин Вульфа вслед за хомячьей когортой. 

Туман сомкнулся за ним, как мутная белесая вода.

— Тысячи хомяков не могут ошибаааться! — донес ветер на прощание.

— А может, это… — начал было Наука. — Да нет. Только не он.

Все согласно закивали, все еще вглядываясь туда, куда ускакала хомячья рать. 

— Господа, — Коломбо снова протер лоб платком, — вы начинаете не с того. Чтобы понять, как сделан фокус, надо все время держать в голове, что это фокус. Убийство тоже фокус, как ни крути. Я почти уверен, что это кто-то из нас, ведь провернуть фокус легче, стоя на сцене, чем за кулисами, где его не увидит никто из тех, кому он предназначен.

Все обменялись пристальными тяжелыми взглядами, вопрошая, изучая, взвешивая каждую деталь. 

— Готов сожрать свой шлем, если это не Гост Хант, — заметил НоММ. — Иначе зачем все эти истории?

— У меня канон такой! — возмутился тот.

— А я думаю, это Деус Экс, — Фейт уперла руки в бока. — Под шумок избавился от родни, ну и еще от нескольких, чтобы внимание не привлекать.

— Вы вполне прилично телеграфировали его с каждым словом. Я, фактически, способен к добрым жестам несмотря на то, что я развратный старпер, — задумчиво признался Содом.

Экзайл сощурился, вглядываясь в их лица. 

— Сейчас не время для ругани, — сказал он. — Мы можем обсудить это в более безопасном месте.

— Кстати, эта... развиднелось, кажись, — Зена сжала губы. Даже ей было здесь неуютно. — Поймать бы того засранца, который нас сюда отправил, я бы с ним побеседовала, — она огладила шакрам, и фандомы торопливо раздались в стороны. 

— Мы сегодня пойдем или как? — ПостАп мрачно перекинул автомат поудобнее и, коротко лизнув палец, проверил ветер: — Юго-восточный. Чуете, упоротостью и духами потянуло? Вон и блестки летят. Скоро туман снесет. 

Фоллаут серьезно одобрительно кивнул.

— Что скажете о радиационном фоне, коллега?

Пост-ап вскинул голову. Мимо, лениво взмахивая крыльями, пролетела двухголовая уточка. 

— В пределах нормы. 

Сзади как-то тревожно и хрипло заворчали, заскрипели ветки. 

Все, не сговариваясь, заторопились вперед. 

***

— Ну и куда они могли деться? — Наука протер очки, будто это могло помочь в поиске. — Это же не ключи, чтобы их можно было просто потерять.

— Я думаю, — Экзайл оглянулся назад, в плотную стену тумана, — они просто отстали. Или немного заплутали, — он попытался представить себе заблудившегося СЭ, но воображение спасовало. Одной из основополагающих черт характера СЭ было то, что он всегда знал, где именно находится. Скорее заблуждаться мог окружающий мир. Но обычно он быстро менял свое решение на более верное. — Надо их подождать. 

Все лучше, чем поверить в убийцу среди своих.

— То есть, стоять на месте? — Рок сумрачно вглядывался туда, откуда они только что пришли. Туман полнился звуками и еле слышными шепотками. "Фооорсссс, — доносилось оттуда еле слышно, — ссссслииив..."

— Все устали. Нужен привал, — Коломбо вновь поправил шляпу, но та мгновенно сползла на сторону. 

Кто-то согласно забормотал, кто-то, смущаясь, вытащил из внутреннего кармашка белоснежной чистоты плащ и, расстелив его на земле, уселся сверху. Экзайл повыше застегнул куртку и тоже сел, думая, как хорошо было бы сейчас подняться в небо на заправленном под завязку ваншипе, набирать высоту до тех пор, пока дымная пелена не останется под стальным брюхом, и улететь далеко-далеко отсюда. Туман захлестнул его с головой, облепил лицо, облизнул щеку, оставляя влажный липковатый след, осел росой на куртке. Ворон, стиснув бледные губы, отжимал намокшие волосы. 

— Как будто кто-то действительно верит, что они догонят. Что они вообще еще живы.

Туман накатывал мягкими волнами, обнимал ноги сидящих, окружал их отголосками звуков, затерявшимся эхом старины. Экзайл готов был поклясться, что расслышал даже далекое "Они убили Еву!" Голоса текли со всех сторон, убаюкивали и смазывались в ровный вкрадчивый гул. Экзайл помотал головой и торопливо опустил летные очки с огромными тяжеловесными наушниками. Сонливость разом слетела.

Остальные тоже клевали носом и справлялись с этим кто как. Наука, Азимов и Жираф уселись кружком и чертили в пыли какие-то странного вида электрические цепи. Зена и НоММ устроили поединок по армрестлингу, а Пост-ап, Ап и Фоллаут спорили о марках противогазов. 

— Однако, и скучно же здесь, господа, — мрачно заметил ОЭ, расправляя намокшие и безвольно обвисшие кружева. — Юноша, а знаете, вы напоминаете мне одного знакомого маршала, — заметил он, склоняясь к Анимамунди.

— Я больше ученый, чем военный, — отозвался тот. 

— Это тоже сойдет, — пробормотал ОЭ, — пойдемте, я покажу вам третий левел. 

— Но сейчас только второй, — Анимамунди на всякий случай сверился с информером.

— Разве это помеха настоящему дворянину?

— Дворянину, — Анимамунди замялся, — конечно, не помеха. 

И они канули в туман. 

Минут через пять что-то влажно хрустнуло и громко, с чувством зачавкало. 

***

— Я не думаю, что все эти два часа они изучают контент третьего левела, — с сомнением протянул Матрица и протер глухие черные очки. От высокой влажности они непрерывно запотевали, и выглядело это, конечно же, не круто. 

— Но... — Наука с силой переплел пальцы, — мы же не можем просто...

— Оглянись, — Деус Экс поднялся, отряхивая пыль с пижонских штанов, — посчитай, сколько нас, ты же ученый. 

Экзайл тряхнул головой и медленно обвел взглядом спутников. Казалось, последний час пролетел всего за несколько мягких убаюкивающих минут. 

Теперь фандомов осталось не больше четырнадцати, а то и меньше. При всем желании Экзайл не мог вспомнить, куда делись остальные, в какой момент они исчезли, ушли ли по своей воле, или кто-то увел их. 

Горло перехватило; Экзайл вскочил на ноги. 

— Эйнштейна мне в задницу! — выругался Наука. 

— Я уверен, что мы можем получить заботу. У нас все было пятно проблемы здесь или там, — Содом взволнованно всплеснул руками. 

— Да, забота нам бы не помешала, — согласился Экзайл. Кто-то за его спиной громко заржал. Смех прокатился в тумане громовым раскатом и отозвался со всех сторон разом. Экзайл закрутился на месте и нос к носу столкнулся с РФ. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся, демонстрируя крепкие белые зубы, и, сунув в рот самокрутку, радостно затянулся. 

— Я тут заначку нашел, — сообщил он радостно и выдохнул тяжелый плотный клуб дыма. — Старый канон, двухлетней выдержки. Крепенький. 

Он еще раз затянулся и передал самокрутку Кей-Попу. Тот выглядел бледным, слегка даже будто бы прозрачным и немного неземным. 

— Ух ты, — прошептал он и прибавил: — Бум-бьякуран-ран... 

РФ снова расхохотался. Из его капюшона выглянула сонная мордочка любопытного эрсто. Его шерстка явственно светилась Пламенем Упоротости.

— Да, так намного лучше, — согласился РФ. — И бум-сквало-ла-ло... Пойдем, тебе еще выкладываться, — он собирался поддержать Кей-Попа за плечо, но вместо того просто ткнулся носом ему в щеку. 

— Постой, — Экзайл помахал рукой, разгоняя тяжелые клубы дыма, — так это что, не туман?

— Туман, — ответил РФ. — Конечно, Туман. Отличный канон, с привкусом Великого... 

И они с Кей-Попом убрели куда-то на юго-восток, туда, откуда тянуло упоротостью и блестками, и только дым с привкусом Тумана поднимался вкрадчивой сладковато-пряной волной. 

Деус Экс прижал ладонь к лицу и скривился.

— И мы этим дышали. 

— Так вот почему у меня последний час эротические фантазии на тему цифр, — кристально чистым голосом заявил Наука. 

Только через десять минут они заметили, что Феникс, до того державшийся в сторонке, куда-то исчез. 

***

— Это все заговор, — отрезал Гост Хант, — вот живешь себе, никого не трогаешь, а потом просыпаешься в ванне, полной льда, и с швом на месте левой почки. Или того хуже, тебе говорят, что у тебя шесть часов, чтобы отпилить себе ногу. Уж лучше иметь дело с призраками, к ним я, по крайней мере, привык! От них знаешь, чего ожидать!

Деус Экс покачал головой. Его взгляд метался туда-сюда, и не надо было слов, чтобы понять, что он считает. Они все теперь непрерывно считали. Один-два-три, четырнадцать. Один-два-три, тринадцать... 

Двенадцать. 

Туман растекся, прозрачный, как разведенное водой молоко, и считать стало легче, но звуки: тихие вкрадчивые шаги, голодное урчание, хруст засохшего фикбука и слабые шепотки, — никуда не делись, напротив, сделались громче, настойчивее, неотвязнее. Экзайл закружился на месте, чувствуя чужой тяжелый взгляд между лопаток. Киберпанк лениво и рассеянно улыбалась ему, глядя сквозь синеватые стекла огромных очков. 

— Эй, глядите, что это? — Самурай 7 склонился к огромному камню и принялся медленно зачитывать: — "Направо пойдешь — хуй найдешь. Налево пойдешь — хуй найдешь. Прямо пойдешь — хуй найдешь. Хули там, четвертый левел". 

Все затихли. Никто не решался произнести это первым.

— Это выкладка прошлого года, — сказал, наконец, Ворон. — Мы обречены.

— Никто не найдет нас, мы все умрем, и только ветер будет тоскливо завывать в пустых глазницах наших черепов, — мрачно предрек Гост Хант. 

— Я думаю, все даже хуже, чем кажется, — заметил Самурай 7.

— Куда уж хуже? — Арт зло стиснул рукоять меча. 

— Здесь написано "ФБ-2011. Внеконкурс". 

Как верно сказал Ворон, они были обречены. 

Развалины четвертого левела со всех сторон обступили тропу, дыша сыростью, пылью и запустением. Осколки заглушек кое-где еще работали, а кое-где — совершенно разрушились. Из под яркой штукатурки то здесь, то там торчали гнилые обломки кодов. Обрывки текста хрустели под ногами. Экзайл наступил на гифку и чуть не подскочил, когда та зашевелилась и спазматически задергалась. 

— Как хорошо, что четвертый левел отменили, — прошептал Самурай 7, заглянув в гифку. — Это же отвратительно!

— Глядите, арты! — Персона потрогал себя за шею, будто ему разом сделалось тяжело дышать. — По крайней мере, их остатки. О, Ньярлатотеп, это физически возможно?

— Оргмаксимум захочешь — еще и не так раскорячишься, — Экзайл обошел арты по кругу, рассматривая особенно удачные композиции и ракурсы. 

— Нет, я понимаю, костюм стюардессы, костыль, бочка меда и пружины от матраса, — задумчиво протянул Матрица, — но зачем кисточки от штор и еще вот эти штуки?

— Гугл в помощь, — Экзайл склонился над челленджем и поворошил рассыпающиеся флэшки и окаменевшие корки пирожков. — Надо осмотреть здесь все. Вдруг остались какие-то средства связи. Умылы, живые чаты, хоть что-нибудь! 

На секунду ему показалось, что на краю зрения мелькнуло что-то темное, хищное, подвижное, но стоило повернуться, как все исчезло без следа. Экзайл нервно стиснул краешек рукава. Одним оргам известно, сколько всякой дряни заводится в старых заброшенных выкладках. 

И теперь эта дрянь была здесь, утаскивала их — одного за другим. Или кто-то из них играет в двойную игру. Неизвестно еще, что хуже.

В обветшалых стенах было еще хуже. Тревога сдавила грудь, навалилась на затылок и стекла холодком по спине. Киберпанк остановилась у входа, слепо и безучастно пялясь внутрь. Матрица вошел вместе с Экзайлом. Внутри было сумрачно, дальняя стена обвалилась, и половина помещения совершенно терялась в темноте. Было в этом мраке что-то пронзительно-пугающее, будто изнутри прямо на тебя глядят десятки глаз. Экзайл остановился на границе света и тени. Матрица шагнул дальше. 

Тьма ожила. Экзайл видел, как Матрица полетел на пол, как клубок черноты подмял его, как захрустели кости — этот звук Экзайл уже слышал все то время, пока они бродили по полигону. В отдалении и вблизи. Все тело изошло ледяным потом, футболка мгновенно прилипла к загривку. Экзайл отшатнулся прочь, врезался спиной в Киберпанк и вместе с ней вылетел прочь, как можно дальше от непроглядно-черного нутра. 

Она вскрикнула, и Экзайл услышал долгий мучительно-электронный хруст. Этот особенный звук можно слышать, лишь наступив на гаджет изрядной цены. Должно быть, звук специально разрабатывался лучшими специалистами, чтобы даже процесс уничтожения доставлял как можно больше удовольствия. 

Экзайл посмотрел под ноги. Прямо под подошвой лежали синие куски очков Киберпанка. Теперь она видела мир таким, каков он на самом деле.

— Вот черт, — прошептала Киберпанк, — кажется, я взяла не ту таблетку. 

Она с отвращением огляделась, посмотрела на себя, в ужасе провела руками по груди. А потом ее шейные позвонки хрустнули. Экзайл мог бы поклясться, что никто не прикоснулся к ней, просто ее голова провернулась сама собой, а Киберпанк осела на землю. 

Экзайл ломанулся прочь, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.

— Что там? — Деус Экс попытался заглянуть внутрь, но, видимо, ничего не различил, зато короткого жеста Экзайла ему вполне хватило. 

— Что это за дрянь? 

— Да орг его знает, — с трудом ворочая языком, отозвался Экзайл. Ему отчаянно хотелось убраться отсюда как можно дальше. Телепортироваться, улететь, раствориться и стать невидимым.

— Надо уходить, — Деус Экс осторожно попятился прочь от опасного дома. — Сколько народу осталось?

Все подтянулись поближе — вместе с Экзайлом их было пятеро. И ни один из них понятия не имел, что делать дальше. В этот момент все и произошло. Снова не было ни удара, ни прыжка. Деус Экс упал, и тело его обмякло, как будто кости разом сделались резиновыми. Кожа поплыла, исказив черты лица. Зрелище было отвратительным.

Еще секунду Экзайл глядел на Деуса, а потом понесся прочь, не разбирая дороги. Тело от пяток до самой макушки наполнял чистый животный ужас. Каждая клеточка вибрировала и требовала одного: бежать, бежать, бежать. Когда нечто схватило его за ворот, он забился, забрыкался, молча и отчаянно пытаясь выбраться, но его только сильнее сдавили. 

— Тише, — секунда потребовалась, чтобы узнать голос, а затем и его хозяина. Блич улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Все, теперь осталось только посмотреть конец спектакля. 

— Так это все-таки ты...

— Смотри сам, — Блич притиснул его к себе, вжал в горячий бок и накрыл сверху черным плащом. От ткани исходило едва заметное тепло. Экзайл позволил себе просто расслабиться на несколько секунд, успокоить дыхание, согреться. А потом принялся смотреть

Он видел, как связали троих оставшихся, как морщил нос Гост Хант — не то никак не мог заплакать, не то боролся со слезами. И, наверное, все равно придумывал историю, подходящую случаю. Или представлял, как рассказал бы эту. Экзайл видел, как поднялся Деус Экс — неловкая марионетка в костюме не по размеру. А потом "костюм" начал медленно стекать вниз, обнажая то, что внутри. Розовые меховые уши расправились, и Лавлесс нервно задергал ими, пока влажный мех не распушился. 

— Ну вот и пришло время закончить игру, — сказал Лавлесс, склоняясь к последним оставшимся в живых. 

— А теперь сыграем мы, — Блич и Экзайл стояли так близко, что Лавлесс не мог не услышать этих слов. Коротким резким движением Блич скинул плащ, скрывавший их присутствие. 

Экзайл видел, как закончилась игра. Неторопливой прогулочной походкой из ближайшего темного проема вышел СЭ. Лавлесс завертелся на месте, прижимая уши. 

— Ты должен быть мертв! Я сам убил тебя!

СЭ только мягко и до странного пугающе улыбнулся.

Шах и мат.


End file.
